1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror surface angle adjusting device which adjusts a mirror surface angle of a mirror body for rearward vehicle vision.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some mirror bodies for rearward vehicle vision are provided with a mirror surface angle adjusting device. The mirror surface angle adjusting device has, for example, a case. The case is disposed at the back surface side of the mirror body. A retaining portion is provided at the mirror body side of the case. An inner mirror holder is swingably held by the retaining portion. The inner mirror holder is fixed to the back surface side of the mirror body. In this way, the mirror body is swingably held at its center of gravity by the retaining portion.
The case is provided with a pair of rods. The terminal ends of respective rods are inserted into the case. The rods are movable in the vehicle longitudinal direction. The inner mirror holder is rotatably held by the distal ends of the rods. Due to the rods moving in the vehicle longitudinal direction, the mirror body can swing about the retaining portion.
A pair of motors are provided within the case so as to correspond to the pair of rods. The rods are moved in the vehicle longitudinal direction due to the driving of the motors. As a result, the mirror body swings about the retaining portion such that the mirror surface angle of the mirror body is adjusted.
Each motor is provided with a pair of receiving terminals. The motors can receive electric power from the receiving terminals. A pair of insertion holes are formed in the case so as to correspond to the pair of receiving terminals. A pair of supplying terminals of a connector are inserted from the insertion holes and are connected to the receiving terminals. Electric power is supplied from the supplying terminals via the receiving terminals to the motors so as to drive the motors as described above.
A waterproofing member such as a grommet or the like is mounted to the connector. Due to the waterproofing member, water is prevented from entering from each insertion hole into the case and thus into each motor.
In such a mirror surface angle adjusting device, however, a waterproofing member such as a grommet or the like is needed. There has been the problem that, as the waterproofing member is a separate component from the connector, the number of components and the number of assembling steps are increased, resulting in high costs.
In view of the aforementioned, an object of the present invention is to provide a mirror surface adjusting device which can prevent water from entering into a motor and which can accomplish this prevention of water from entering into the motor at a low cost.
A mirror surface angle adjusting device pertaining to a first aspect of the present invention includes a mirror body having a back surface side and a case provided at the mirror back surface side, a retaining portion provided in the case for swingably supporting the mirror body, a plurality of motors and a plurality of swinging members, the motors being operable when supplied with electric power for driving the swinging members to swing the mirror body relative to the retaining portion to adjust a mirror surface angle, the mirror surface angle adjusting device includes (a) a plurality of receiving terminals provided at the motors in order for the motors to receive electric power; (b) a plurality of insertion holes formed at the case so as to correspond to the receiving terminals; (c) first waterproofing walls which are integrally provided at the case so as to correspond to the respective insertion holes and to surround the insertion holes and; (d) a connector fitted to the case, having a closing plate which is formed in a substantial plate shape and which substantially closes an interior of the first waterproofing walls and a plurality of supplying terminals integrally provided at the closing plate, inserted into the insertion holes to connect the supplying terminals to the receiving terminals for supplying electric power to the motors, and; (e) a second waterproofing wall integrally provided at one of the connector and the case so as to extend along each of the first waterproofing walls, and in which a gap between the first waterproofing wall and the second waterproofing wall becomes large as approaching the insertion hole.
According to the mirror surface angle adjusting device of the present invention, the retaining portion of the case swingably holds the mirror body. A plurality of motors as a swinging device are provided within the case. Electric power is supplied to the motors so as to drive the motors thereby the mirror body swings about the retaining portion to adjust the mirror surface angle.
The connector which is fitted into the case has a plurality of supplying terminals. The supplying terminals are inserted into the insertion holes formed at the case and connected to the receiving terminals. Electric power is supplied to the motors as described above to drive the motors.
The case is integrally provided with the first waterproofing walls around the respective insertion holes. The interior of the first waterproofing walls are substantially closed by the closing plate which is integrally provided at the connector. Thus it is possible to suppress entering of water into the first waterproofing walls and into the respective insertion holes. The second waterproofing wall is integrally provided at the connector or the case so as to extend along each of the first waterproofing walls. Accordingly, water must go over the second waterproofing wall in addition to the first waterproofing wall in order to enter into the insertion holes. Entering of water into the insertion hole is further suppressed. The gap between the first waterproofing wall and the second waterproofing wall becomes larger as approaching the insertion hole. Therefore water which enters into the gap between the first waterproofing wall and the second waterproofing wall serves as a waterproofing wall caused by the surface tension. As a result, it is possible to prevent water from approaching the insertion holes, so as to prevent water from entering from the insertion holes into the case and then into the motors.
In accordance with the mirror surface angle adjusting device of the present invention, the second waterproofing wall is preferably provided at the connector. The distal end of the first waterproofing wall opposes the terminal end of the second waterproofing wall. The second waterproofing wall is provided in the vicinity of the periphery portion of the closing plate so as to protrude toward the case.
The second waterproofing wall is provided at the connector and the distal end of the first waterproofing wall opposes the terminal end of the second waterproofing wall. The path where water goes over the first waterproofing walls and over the second waterproofing wall and enters into the insertion holes of the case is formed like a labyrinth and is long. Therefore, it is possible to further prevent water from entering from the insertion holes into the case and then into the motors.
The mirror surface angle adjusting device according to the present invention, preferably includes a third waterproofing wall which is integrally provided at one of the connector and the case so as to extend along one of the first waterproofing wall and the second waterproofing wall, and whose distal end opposes a terminal end of one of the first waterproofing wall and the second waterproofing wall. Here, the second waterproofing wall preferably surrounds the first waterproofing walls in a substantially arcuate shape and is positioned so as to extend partially along the first waterproofing walls. Further, the first waterproofing wall has a plurality of first guide holes at a vehicle upward side and at a vehicle downward side relative to the insertion hole. Moreover, the third waterproofing wall has a plurality of second guide holes at a vehicle upward side and at the vehicle downward side relative to the insertion hole.
The case is formed of a case portion at the mirror body side (lower case) and a case portion at the opposite side of the mirror body side (upper case). The inner mirror holder is fixed to the case portion at the mirror body side by the retaining portion. Fitting holes are formed at each gap between each of the first waterproofing walls and the third waterproofing wall on a line connecting a pair of insertion holes. The connector which is fitted into the case preferably has a pair of fitting pawls which protrude toward the case in order to be fitted into the case. Further, the connector has a pair of convex portions to prevent water from entering into the third waterproofing wall. The supplying terminals are integrally formed at the connector so as to protrude toward the case.
The third waterproofing wall is integrally provided at one of the connector and the case so as to extend along one of the first waterproofing wall and the second waterproofing wall. In order for water to enter into the insertion holes of the case, water must go over the third waterproofing wall as well as the first waterproofing wall and the second waterproofing wall. Thus entering of water into the insertion holes is further suppressed. The distal end of the third waterproofing wall opposes the terminal end of one of the first waterproofing wall and the second waterproofing wall. The path where water goes over one of the first waterproofing walls and over the second waterproofing wall and the third waterproofing wall and enters into one of the insertion holes is formed like a labyrinth and is long. As a result, it is possible to further prevent water from entering from the insertion holes into the case and then into the motors.
As described above, the first waterproofing walls are integrally provided at the case and the second waterproofing wall is integrally provided at the connector or the case. Thereby it is possible to reduce the number of components and the number of assembling steps. Further, a conventional waterproofing member such as a grommet or the like is not necessary resulting in cost reduction. Moreover, the third waterproofing wall is integrally provided at the connector or the case, thus the number of components and the number of assembling steps can be further reduced. Even if the third waterproofing wall is provided, cost reduction can be accomplished.
A connector pertaining to another aspect of the present invention includes (a) a closing plate; (b) supply terminals protruding from the closing plate; (c) wires extending from the supply terminals for connection to an electrical power source; (d) a second waterproofing wall protruding from the closing plate extending around the supply terminals, the second waterproofing wall having a passage through which the wires extend to the supply terminals; (e) fitting pawls extending from the second waterproofing wall for connection to the mirror surface angle adjusting device; and (f) convex portions protruding from the closing plate.
In accordance with the connector of the present invention, the second waterproofing wall preferably extends between the convex portions and the supplying terminals.
Because the second waterproofing wall and the fitting pawls are integrally formed at the connector, the ability of waterproofing can be improved and the number of components and the number of assembling steps can be reduced.